


【神岩】 10,000 Hours

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【神岩】 10,000 Hours

  
*带着一点点车尾气的末尾.

⒏  
“回去吗。”岩桥玄树问的是陈述句。  
即使他是主动的那一方，神宫寺也知道这是岩桥玄树在提出邀请。所以他的手指在口袋里轻轻的蹭了下岩桥玄树的手背表达留恋：“要和我回家吗。”  
  
奇怪的是，两人都会有种羊入虎口的罪恶感。不过也确实，自愿性爱这种事，谁都不是吃亏的那一方。  
记不清上一次做是什么时候了，他们有在神宫寺家的客厅、厨房和浴室里做过。除了太大胆的地方尚未解锁，在哪处缝隙里留下过暧昧的气息倒是记得一清二楚。  
神宫寺的攻势来的即热烈又温柔，即肆意又内敛。会因为过度的想念在朝思暮想的身子上亲吻出属于自己的印记，又会因为骨子里的疼爱与理智的克制，避免自己弄出太嚣张的痕迹。嚣张点又何妨，他对岩桥玄树这与他契合的身体再熟悉不过，运用自己的技巧一点点让对方慢慢升温，从而让对方急眼恨不得跨坐上来自己来操作。  
这样的岩桥玄树会用微红的眼圈望着他，在卧室的床头灯光下显得好看极了，眼睛里囊括的星星点点的全都是身上人的影子，他知道神宫寺怎么样会心软。但在性爱这件事上，神宫寺有着绝对的把控权，他往往都能忍到岩桥玄树被逼急了，好言好语说着动听的胡话央求他后才得逞的压制住对方蛮干，满足对方渴求久了的欲望。即使一不小心没收住弄疼了第二天也好哄，是对方先下的蛊，赖不了他人。  
  
他们第一次做的时候岩桥玄树表面镇定内心害怕极了，这一点神宫寺在怀抱住他的时候感受到怀里人的颤抖就明白了。他没有硬压着岩桥玄树做，即使这种情况其实日后也没少过。但那时他安抚着怀里的人，迎合着他的喘息帮他撸动。神宫寺亲昵的蹭着他的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻的吐露关于自己也硬的很难受之类的话语，随后将呢喃也通过舌尖经过唇齿的交流讲述给他听。  
只有这个时候才出奇的容易被骗也会比平时还要听话，岩桥玄树不忍心，乖乖的张开腿打开心思全盘做好迎接神宫寺的准备。性器进入充分润滑过的甬道，些许疼痛感被神宫寺零碎的吻和不断诉说着的爱意给抚平。剩下来的只有破碎不堪的理智勉强控制住岩桥玄树冲神宫寺索要拥抱，以及被深入被顶弄到腰肢发软的夸张快感。  
  
现如今岩桥玄树还是不太适应扩张的过程。或许是还没被挑起情欲的时候私下被看光会觉得羞耻的很，那副咬着下唇的样子又更是可爱的紧。神宫寺的手沾着润滑液触碰到后穴的时候岩桥玄树不自在的唔了声，随后别过头，手指偷偷的缠上神宫寺撑在他身侧的另一只手识图从中寻找安稳感。  
“玄树还记得和我讲过的一万小时定理吗。神宫寺塞入一节指节抽动着。  
“一万个小时早就过了——我一直都忘记说了，还以为你能感觉得到。”  
“什么？”  
“神一直都很棒。”他说，“但做爱这种事就大可不必套这句公式了。”即使因为舒服而不安分的扭动身体，下意识的想要抗拒掉。岩桥玄树白皙的皮肤染上层淡淡的粉，羞红了脸还是反驳掉神宫寺接下来要说的话。  
“为什么啊。”神宫寺空出的手放到对方的腰肢上故意轻挑的摸着上下其手的，身下的岩桥玄树最后挣扎了两下很快就老实的瘫回床上。  
  
“总觉得啊…”神宫寺突然抚慰他的性器使他的话语中途断掉，接着一直被玩弄到说不出完整的话。  
“什么？”神宫寺问道，但手下的动作并没有停下，他看着岩桥玄树在他的身下剧烈的喘息着颇有成就感。  
岩桥玄树抓住枕头竭力调整着继续说，但不免断断续续的夹杂着呜咽：“哈…总觉得当时说这句话的时候有被你误解嗯啊……”  
岩桥玄树不可控制的将腰挺起来往对方手里送，体液将身下的床单染湿。实在是控制不住喘息，他捂住自己的嘴泪眼朦胧的看着神宫寺。  
神宫寺这才抽出手指，他把岩桥玄树的双腿分的更开往下压，性器对准了后穴准备听他把话补全。  
“其实我当时想说的是，偶像这种身份，神会花一万个小时和我一起走下去吗？”  
“即使是花一万个小时甚至更多的时间也好。”神宫寺挺身进入岩桥玄树的体内。  
他说：“会的。”  
  
岩桥玄树渴求的有很多，不太容易实现但免不了执着的长长久久，可能容易实现但也耗时耗力的梦想，和此刻深陷其中却还想更进一步的性爱。他从来都不是通过性爱来得知神宫寺的爱意，可往往能通过这类的肢体接触而感知到。关于做爱这种事，从来都没有点到为止，快感它不会满到溢出来，因此贪婪的要求更多也是可以。或者说，他对神宫寺需求的再多，对方也会尽力满足他的。  
所以很多次的“还来吗”都是由浑身湿漉漉的岩桥玄树提出的。他狡猾的用自己当诱饵，还会责怪神宫寺把他弄得一团乱。  
当快感再一次盘踞着堆积起来，岩桥玄树也会熟门熟路的故意夹紧让神宫寺一下子没忍住早早的射了出来。  
岩桥玄树很容易心血来潮，神宫寺自然知道这点。所以神宫寺揉揉他的脑袋，把他嘴角酿着的笑意揉散，调整好重新插入的更深让岩桥玄树也到达顶端。  
  
性事往往会在深夜众人入眠的时候随着愈演愈烈暧昧的气氛发展起来，进行的激烈，而在凌晨的时候才开始收尾，结束的草率，只为给事后的温存尚且留些力气。岩桥玄树累到手都不愿意抬起来，他的嗓子有些喊的哑了，也不愿意多说话，哼哼了两声示意神宫寺帮他清理。神宫寺就抱着一副懒散样的岩桥玄树去浴室，他心满意足的勾着神宫寺的脖子让他低头，而后得逞的光明正大的偷亲到了他。   
岩桥玄树的手始终搭着神宫寺不舍得放开，视线一同落在他身上也流连忘返的，他甚至就想这么赖着神宫寺。他想，他们未来所有的美好与悲伤都要交融与共。  
直至第一万个一万小时。


End file.
